Oikawa Tooru no baai
by Paltita
Summary: Oikawa Tooru tenía bien claras las cosas que debía hacer para conseguir lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero ¿sería capaz de mantener sus ojos en la meta y sortear los obstáculos sin perderse en el camino?


"_**Oikawa Tooru tenía bien claras las cosas que debía hacer para conseguir lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero ¿sería capaz de mantener sus ojos en la meta y sortear los obstáculos sin perderse en el camino?"**_

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y he estado trabajando en él con una amiga :)

Es nuestra contribución al fandom de haikyuu! Especialmente al fandom de OiSuga, ojalá les guste :)

**Algunas notas:**

— La historia transcurre en el mismo universo de Haikyuu! Y muchos de los eventos del manga serán mencionados en esta historia.

— Los pensamientos están en _cursiva_.

**Capítulo 1:**

Ya casi se cumplían tres meses desde que dejó de ir a las prácticas de volleyball. En un principio le costó hacerse la idea de tener que dejar de jugar por todo ese tiempo aunque se tratara solamente de practicar con sus compañeros, pero terminó por entender que lo mejor sería cuidar de aquella molestia en su rodilla derecha y así no tener complicaciones más serias en el futuro. No podía imaginar su vida sin jugar volleyball o retirarse sin haber derrotado a los que consideraba sus dos más grandes oponentes. Había sido una tortura para él (lanzar el balón por su cuenta no se igualaba al trabajo con sus compañeros), así que cuando el médico por fin le dio el alta —luego de dos meses de visitas al kinesiólogo— no perdió un segundo en volver al gimnasio de la escuela.

Extrañaba moverse en la cancha, correr a alcanzar el balón, saltar, hacer los pases a sus compañeros, el cómo se agitaba su respiración a medida que pasaban los minutos. La satisfacción de anotar o lograr bloquear bien el balón, después de todo no era secreto para nadie que Oikawa Tooru difícilmente pensaba en algo que no fuera volleyball.

La práctica del día de hoy era aún más especial para él. Había escuchado que tendrían un partido de práctica contra Karasuno, la escuela a la que asistía uno de los oponentes a quien se juró derrotar.

_Tobio-chan_

Tenía que llegar a tiempo a la práctica para poder enfrentarse a él, era lo único en lo que podía pensar camino a la escuela. Incluso le había rogado a su entrenador que lo mantuviera en la cancha para poder enfrentarlo (bajo el supuesto de que pudiera reintegrarse a las prácticas para la fecha). Había cosas que necesitaba comprobar cuando volviera a ver a Kageyama. Necesitaba saber qué había sido de su prodigioso kouhai desde que lo vio en el torneo el año anterior. Sonrió divertido al recordar el penoso espectáculo de Tobio en la cancha.

_¿Qué importa que seas un genio y tengas ese talento natural si no eres capaz de entender lo básico? No estás solo en la cancha…_ —Él había entendido eso hace mucho tiempo atrás—. _Y pensar que tuve miedo de ti en algún momento…_

Confiado como estaba en las habilidades de sus compañeros, fue una sorpresa comprobar que habían perdido el segundo set del partido contra Karasuno cuando él llegó (al menos había logrado llegar a tiempo). Pudo oír los gritos de algunas fanáticas en las gradas como era habitual y él sonrió (como era su costumbre) mientras las saludaba haciendo pequeñas señas. Estaba acostumbrado a causar revuelo en los lugares a los que iba, aún más entre las chicas y después de haber estado sin ir a las prácticas por tanto tiempo era esperable la reacción de las jóvenes, pero no estaba realmente interesado en ellas. Menos aún luego del quiebre con Iwaizumi.

No había sido capaz de encarar a Iwa-chan desde que habían terminado, debido a ese orgullo infantil propio de Oikawa y a lo testarudo que era la mayoría del tiempo.

Había sucedido hace unos meses atrás —justo unos días antes de lesionarse en la práctica—. Se volvió más descuidado, menos preciso en las sesiones porque su mente no lograba concentrarse del todo. Era un secreto a voces; todos sabían lo que había sucedido, aún así nadie lo mencionaba pero él notó las miradas ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se trataba de un silencio comprensivo y aunque no lo dijera Oikawa lo agradecía al igual que Iwaizumi. No se trataba de querer mantenerlo oculto de sus compañeros, pero ambos sabían que eran ellos dos quienes debían solucionar las cosas, sino la paz del equipo jamás regresaría.

Cuando se lesionó la tensión se hizo más palpable en el ambiente. Nadie lo decía pero sabían que se debía a su falta de foco por la ruptura. Y él por su parte se negaba a asumir la realidad de su relación con Iwaizumi. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, el cariño entre ellos fue algo que se dio de forma natural ¿quién lo entendería mejor que Iwa-chan? ¿Quién mejor que él para compartir sus temores? ¿O para celebrar sus logros? Iwaizumi sabía cómo mantenerlo a raya, sabía lidiar con el lado más infantil y demandante de Oikawa. Era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él (aunque Oikawa jamás lo reconocería) y lo conocía como la palma de su mano, tanto así que muchas veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, bastaba una mirada o una sonrisa para poder comunicarse.

Pero tendría que haber sido un verdadero idiota para no haber notado que las cosas no estaban funcionando realmente, pero era testarudo. No podía evitar pensar que había perdido y eso era algo que no toleraba ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de solucionar esto? No iba a rendirse tan fácil, le aterraba la idea de perder a Iwaizumi para siempre y, ciertamente, temía estar cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo si seguía actuando como hasta ahora, así que este período de ausencia de las prácticas regulares le habían servido al castaño para enfriar su cabeza. No odiaba, ni resentía a Iwaizumi por haber roto con él, luego de un tiempo ya más alejado de todo entendió que era lo correcto y que quizás (sólo quizás) Iwa-chan estaba casi tan aterrado como él de estropear todo, así que debió de requerir mucho coraje de su parte para llegar a esa decisión. Era de los que guardaban mejor la compostura, a diferencia de él que llamaba la atención en cualquier lugar, disfrutaba mofándose de los demás y siempre lograba hacer un gran escándalo por cosas que realmente no valían la pena.

Seguía pensando que lo mejor era continuar juntos, se complementaban bien y aunque ya no eran novios, había que sobreponerse de alguna forma si querían llegar a las nacionales, ya que seguían siendo compañeros de equipo. Además, la idea de quitar a Iwa-chan de su vida no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Ahora volvería a encontrarlo en uno de los planos en que le era más familiar y eso hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago producto de los nervios porque a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar esa actitud osada y despreocupada tan característica suya no era más que una fachada, una careta de lo que él era realmente. Fue un alivio para él darse cuenta que el tiempo en que no habían compartido había logrado calmar las cosas, para ambos. Bastó con volver a verlo a los ojos cuando llegó a la práctica para saber que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, que había pensado demasiado y que mucho de lo que creía se debía más a sus temores y aprensiones que a otra cosa. Cuando Oikawa lo entendió le dedicó una suave sonrisa —sin pretensiones—, una de esas sonrisas que no da muy seguido y que muy pocas personas han tenido la oportunidad de ver. Iwaizumi era una de esas personas.

— ¿Me extrañaste Iwa-chan?~ —sintió deshacerse el nudo en su estómago mientras se acercaba a él con aire jovial, aprovechando el descanso antes del último set. El moreno rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué tal tu pierna? —preguntó con calma para luego beber un poco de agua. Ambos notaron las miradas del resto de sus compañeros pero no les dieron importancia, no era necesario.

— ¡De maravilla! —sonrió Oikawa con más confianza— vuelvo a estar en plena f-…

— ¡Oikawa! —interrumpieron los gritos del entrenador. Al escucharlo el castaño se acercó a él— ¿No eras tú el que quería que Kageyama estuviera en el partido? —dijo el hombre con fastidio. Oikawa sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cancha, buscando a su kouhai entre los jugadores de Karasuno. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y las ansias por enfrentarlo aumentaron.

_¿Serás mejor o peor Tobio-chan?_

Kageyama desvió la mirada rápidamente incómodo pero no del todo intimidado, eso motivó aún más a Oikawa. Estudió con la mirada al resto de los integrantes de Karasuno. Una pequeña lectura para hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba cuando ingresara a la cancha. Estaban reunidos en torno a Kageyama, _seguro les está hablando de mí_, pensó.

Notó que Karasuno no tenía muchos jugadores de reemplazo. Uno de los titulares era bastante pequeño y no dejaba de darle miradas cargadas de curiosidad. Le rodeaba un aire que a Oikawa le pareció demasiado infantil, pero había algo más en él que el castaño no terminó de identificar.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos Tobio-chan!~ ¡Haz crecido bastante! —dijo acercándose a su adversario— ¿Cómo está el "Rey"? —puso especial cuidado en el tono de su voz, no porque temiera lastimar a Kageyama sino porque quería provocarlo. No pudo comprobar el efecto de sus palabras ya que su entrenador lo llamó de vuelta, pero le dedicó una última sonrisa socarrona a quien fuera su kouhai en la escuela media.

— Será mejor que vayas a calentar y que lo hagas con cuidado, no queremos tener más problemas —le dijo en tono severo y él acató la orden enseguida. Moría de ganas por jugar aunque fuera un poco para poder encarar al mocoso prodigio. Saludó al resto de sus compañeros y recibió más de alguna palmada en la espalda acompañada de palabras de bienvenida que él correspondió con sonrisas corteses.

Se dirigió a un costado de la cancha, así podría ejercitarse y además ver parte del partido. Se había reanudado el encuentro y había una lucha bastante pareja. Fuera cual fuera el equipo que anotara, el contrario no tardaba en recuperarse, la diferencia en puntaje no alcanzaba a lograrse por más d puntos.

Comenzó a hacer los movimientos de rutina para preparar su cuerpo. Disimulaba —no sin dificultad— la sonrisa que acudía a sus labios mientras elongaba. Tenía demasiadas ganas de participar del encuentro, habían sido meses esperando por esto y estaba consciente del cuidado que debía tener pero era difícil mantener del todo el foco si Tobio estaba tan cerca de él. Siguió todas y cada una de las jugadas, fijándose en los más mínimos detalles de la performance de Kageyama. Tanto interés tenía en su kohai que no se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de hacer sus ejercicios.

— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! —escuchó la voz de Iwaizumi con una ligera nota de molestia en ella.

— Perdón, perdón~ —se disculpó retomando la rutina mientras sonreía para sí mismo. Sabía que Iwaizumi estaba preocupado por él.

El juego siguió su curso y Karasuno estaba tomando la delantera, si Aobajousai no hacía algo perderían el tercer set. Oikawa seguía las jugadas con atención. Los cuervos estaban mostrando un gran desempeño para su sorpresa, incluso Tobio que ya no le gritaba a sus compañeros de equipo como hizo en el pasado torneo. Tenían armas poderosas, jugadores con mucho potencial al momento de atacar, pero se notaba la falta de conexión entre ellos, además de la falta de técnica de algunos. _Quizás de primer año_, pensó Oikawa mirando al chico rubio con lentes y al pequeño pelirrojo. Nada que no se solucionara con trabajo duro, _aunque ellos si deberán trabajar bastante_, pensó. Seguía con su mirada fija en el juego, específicamente en Tobio, cuando _algo_ distrajo su atención levemente. Dirigió su mirada a hacia la banca de Karasuno, compuesta por 3 personas; un hombre con lentes que no debía de tener más de 30 años, un chico de cabello oscuro que seguía con atención cada aspecto del juego, ambos parecían muy intimidados por lo que veían y otro joven de cabello gris. El hombre de lentes no podía ser otro que su entrenador, aunque algo parecía fuera de lugar, tenía un aire muy inocente a su alrededor o eso le pareció a Oikawa. Era el modo en que miraba el juego, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un partido en su vida. Se podía apreciar la genuina admiración en su rostro con cada jugada. Por otro lado el chico de cabello oscuro no se veía la gran cosa. Era muy delgado y parecía estar asustado. El chico de cabello gris tenía un aura completamente distinta, _Mmm… quizás sea de segundo año… _Oikawa supuso se trataba de jugadores de reemplazo, pero había algo en la postura del joven de cabello gris y en el modo en que miraba el partido que delataba una sabiduría que resultaba poco común en un jugador de reemplazo. De cualquier modo, mientras no estuvieran en la cancha no resultaban una verdadera amenaza. Volvió su mirada a Tobio y retomó sus ejercicios.

Karasuno estaba a punto de quedarse con el set cuando Oikawa dejó de calentar. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto en sudor y su respiración era algo más irregular que hace unos minutos atrás. Miró el marcador, _21 para Aobajousai y 24 para Karasuno…_

— ¡Al parecer estamos en problemas! —al oírlo su entrenador lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

— ¿Qué pasó con tu calentamiento?

— Terminado —dijo sonriendo.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato anunciando el cambio de jugadores. Apenas ingresó a la cancha notó el cambio, la tensión entre los miembros de Karasuno se hizo completamente evidente para él. Le sonrió a Tobio mientras se posicionaba para hacer el saque.

— No importa que tan fuerte sea su poder ofensivo —subió la voz para que los miembros de Karasuno pudieran oírlo sin problemas. Tanteó el peso del balón en sus manos antes de apuntar al chico rubio de lentes—. Si tu ataque no conecta entonces carece de sentido ¿no es así? —lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y corrió para luego elevarse en el aire al tiempo que dirigió su brazo derecho para golpear el balón con toda su fuerza. Se quedó en su lugar llevándose una mano a la cintura, seguro de lo que sucedería. Había observado lo suficiente a Karasuno.

El balón pasó sobre la red en dirección al joven de lentes, golpeándolo de lleno en el brazo con tanta fuerza que la pelota rebotó —sin perder su poder— hacia las gradas del gimnasio. Sonó el silbato del árbitro validando el punto para Aobajousai. Oikawa sonrió con una pequeña cuota de malicia notando cómo el aire de Karasuno volvía a cambiar, asombrados esta vez. Dirigió su atención a Tobio, ampliando más aún esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, su kouhai frunció el ceño molesto y luego desvió la mirada.

— Yup, justo como pensé. Lo noté mientras calentaba~ —dijo sin dejar de sonreír— tú nº6 y tu nº5 son malos recibiendo ¿verdad? Supongo que son de primer año —agregó ladeando su cabeza dirigiéndose al joven de lentes y al pequeño pelirrojo. Notando el pánico entre algunos de los miembros de Karasuno y la frustración de otros volvió a posicionarse para sacar—. Aquí va otra ¿de acuerdo? —dijo apuntando al mismo chico. El resultado fue el mismo que el anterior. Entonces miró el marcador—. Un punto más y estaremos iguales~

— ¡Hey! ¡Gran Rey! —Oikawa miró al pequeño pelirrojo que parecía molesto—. ¡Apunta hacia mí también! ¡Estoy justo aquí! —el castaño contuvo la risa. Luego de eso Karasuno varió ligeramente su posición para poder cubrir mejor el siguiente ataque y aunque resultó ser un movimiento bastante astuto por parte del capitán, era inútil, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar—. ¡Tú solo no puedes proteger todo! —exclamó cuando volvía a realizar su saque en dirección al nº6, pero esta vez algo lo distrajo justo antes de golpear el balón, así que no pudo darle toda su fuerza al golpe y por eso el nº6 de Karasuno logró recibirla aunque no de modo perfecto, para su alivio— ¡Oh!~ lo lograste, supongo que esa fue más fácil que las anteriores —dijo tomando su posición para recibir la pelota—, pero ahora tenemos balón libre. ¡Asegúrense de golpearla chicos! —agregó dirigiendo la pelota a uno de sus compañeros. El toque final fue a parar a Kindaichi. _Con esto quedaremos igualados_, pensó y se sintió observado o al menos eso le pareció. Miró a Tobio inmediatamente pero él no le prestaba ni el más mínimo de atención. Dirigió su mirada alrededor de la cancha, tratando de comprobar de qué se trataba justo en el momento en que el golpe de Kindaichi fue bloqueado por el pequeñín pelirrojo dejándole un balón libre a Karasuno. Su mente le dijo que estuviera a alerta, pero su cuerpo aún presa de esa sensación extraña (el peso de esa mirada desconocida), reaccionó unos segundos más tarde de lo debido. El nº5 corrió en dirección contraria a una velocidad que Oikawa no había visto antes y sin bajar el ritmo en lo más mínimo, lo vio elevarse en el aire y golpear el balón.

El silbato sonó indicando el final del partido. Oikawa frunció el ceño mirando al pequeño pelirrojo. Eso fue algo completamente inesperado, pero no sólo era eso lo que le molestaba.

Los equipos se reunieron y se despidieron, agradeciendo por el juego. Aobajousai fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, pero Oikawa seguía dirigiendo miradas furtivas al grupo de Karasuno. Chasqueó la lengua irritado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —era la voz de Iwaizumi—, ese último saque… —pero Oikawa no se quedó a escuchar el resto. Le sonrió a Iwa-chan antes de salir del gimnasio. Se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, tenía que deshacerse de esta sensación extraña. Se apoyó en el muro, esperando por Karasuno. Aprovecharía de fastidiar un poco más a Tobio, ya que el partido no le permitió hacer mucho. Estaba seguro de que lo observaban. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el objetivo de nadie, era él quien siempre acechaba a sus víctimas. Luego de unos minutos esperando por fin llegó a sus oídos la voz del capitán de Karasuno hablando respecto al desempeño de su equipo. Oikawa sonrió petulante.

— ¡Como se espera del capitán! —dijo girándose hacia ellos— De verdad entiendes la situación~ —paseó la mirada desde el capitán al resto de los integrantes del equipo, sin dejar de sonreír y jugando bien su personaje.

Uno de los cuervos, aquel chico de la cabeza rapada lo miró claramente fastidiado.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¿Quieres algo de esto? ¿UH? —dijo en tono agresivo con el pequeño pelirrojo tras él.

— Aww~ no sean así conmigo —respondió él en tono meloso—, sólo vine a decir "hola"~ —no era la presencia de ese sujeto la que le incomodaba. Centró su atención en el pelirrojo—. Pequeñín, ese toque y el ataque al final del partido fueron geniales —lo habían sido en verdad y aunque la voz de Oikawa se oyera falsa no estaba mintiendo. Ese sujeto resultaría un problema en el futuro, pero tampoco era la causa de su molestia—. Hoy sólo pude incluirme en los últimos puntos, pero la próxima vez compitamos desde el inicio con todas nuestras fuerzas ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió otra vez—. Asegúrense de mejorar su servicio —agregó con cierta malicia dirigiéndose al pequeñín y al chico de lentes—. Sus ataques fueron impresionantes, pero si sus recepciones siguen igual de lentas e inestables, pronto alcanzarán su límite ¿no creen? —posó su mirada sobre Tobio, dejó de sonreír y su voz dejó ese tono juguetón de hace unos instantes—. No soy el único con un saque así de poderoso. Las preliminares de la InterHigh se acercan, ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir?

Al parecer tampoco se trataba de Tobio, pero hizo un último intento. Lo señaló con el dedo antes de hablar.

— Quiero derrotar al inútil adorable de mi kouhai en un juego real, en toda regla como armador —. La voz del pequeñín interrumpió.

— ¡Si se trata de nuestras recepciones, haremos entrenamiento especial! —Oikawa lo miró un par de segundos. Tenía que reconocer que el pequeño tenía agallas y la verdad eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

— Mejorar las recepciones no es algo que puedas hacer en tan poco tiempo…—dirigió su mirada al líder—, pero estoy seguro que capitán-kun ya lo sabe —otra vez esa sensación de estar siendo observado intensamente— Ya casi no hay-…—su mirada se encontró con la del joven de cabello gris, que estaba muy cerca del capitán. Esa mirada. Algo se estremeció en su interior—. Ya casi no hay tiempo para el torneo —se corrigió mientras sostenía la mirada del otro muchacho. Se estudiaron unos segundos en silencio. Oikawa descubrió la astucia en su mirada. _Un estratega ¿tal vez?_, pensó. Notó sus rasgos finos, aquel peculiar lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, la figura estilizada a pesar de lo holgado del negro uniforme—. Estaré esperando para ver qué será lo que harán —agregó finalmente antes de romper contacto visual con el chico del cabello gris y emprender su camino de vuelta a los vestidores del gimnasio, aguantando las ganas de echarse a correr completamente avergonzado.

Se detuvo a medio camino, cuando ya estaba seguro de que nadie podía verlo. Pasó una mano por su rostro y la detuvo cubriendo su boca. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Ese calor familiar se hizo presente en su rostro, podía sentirlo y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Recordó el rostro del joven y esa marca tan singular bajo uno de sus ojos. El calor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso. ¿No habían mencionado sus compañeros que Karasuno tenía fama de tener un manager muy atractivo?, se giró en dirección a la entrada aunque ya no podía ver nada. Acomodó la mano que cubría su boca en gesto reflexivo, frunciendo el ceño contrariado ante esta situación. ¿Se trataba del manager?, _Pero tenía la mirada de un estratega…_—había tomado nota de la inteligencia que yacía en esa mirada. La atención a los detalles, ¿qué papel jugaba en Karasuno ese chico?— _¿un jugador de reemplazo tal vez?_, ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Eran muchas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza en esos momentos. Tobio dejó de ser importante. No podía quitar de su mente al chico del cabello gris, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ¿por qué lo miraba de esa manera?, se estremeció al recordar la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba tan perdido en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta cuando Iwaizumi llegó junto a él.

— ¡Oi! —lo golpeó en la cabeza cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Oikawa se cubrió la cabeza y miró a Iwaizumi— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te estab-…—El moreno dejó de hablar cuando comprobó el rostro de Oikawa— ¿Q-Qué te pasa? —preguntó con recelo.

— ¡Iwa-chaaaaaaan! —lloriqueó Oikawa y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, pero Iwaizumi no se lo permitió— Geez! ¡eres tan frío Iwa-chan! —se quejó el castaño— ¡y eso que no nos hemos visto hace tiempo! —le reprochó Oikawa haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Argh! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con más calma esta vez, desviando un poco la mirada. Esta vez era en serio.

— ¡N-no es nada! —dijo Oikawa sin saber disimular que, efectivamente, sucedía algo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado.

— Tsk…como sea… los chicos te esperan en los vestidores —agregó Iwaizumi con cansancio. Lo miró durante unos segundos, preguntándose si sería conveniente insistir para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo y decidió que no lidiaría con eso ahora. Giró sobre sus pies para regresar al gimnasio— ¿vienes o no? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

— ¡Voy, voy! —dijo Oikawa reuniéndose con él con su rostro ya más tranquilo, aunque por lo que Iwaizumi pudo notar, aún había un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas pero no lo mencionó— ¿me extrañaste Iwa-chan? —preguntó el castaño con esa melosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Idiota… —dijo Iwaizumi golpeándolo suavemente con su codo.

— Yo también —dijo Oikawa en voz baja con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

— Idiota —repitió el moreno en voz baja con algo más de dulzura y sonrió con suavidad.


End file.
